There Goes the Neighborhood
by CallieE
Summary: Divine is married to a great man and lives in the perfect neighborhood.But looks can be deceiving, especially when her ex, Dave Batista moves next door to her.Will she be able to resist him or finally get what she longs for? Baptista and OC.
1. Perfect?

_This my first story here about that wonderfully sexy man Dave Baptista. Unfortunately I don own him, but I can dream. I do own all the OC character. Also expect major appearances by John Cena (sexy) and Randy Orton (sexier). This story will contain sexual content and language. Please feel free to give me reviews and tips._

"Must I go to this new meeting?" Amy whined over the phone.

"Yes, sweetie. You know we have a meeting every two weeks." I said scrambling the eggs.

"We have to finish doing the routine and teaching." Amy said hoping I would change my mind.

"We can do that later. You know we have to start getting ready for the carnival." I finished setting the table for Ricky.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making breakfast and I have to go the store. After that, I'm going to check on a couple of things at the studio."

"You and Ricky are so perfect together. You always make time to do this stupid stuff. I swear if I didn't have to live her while my folks pay for college, I would so be out of here." I snickered to myself.

"Thanks, just be at the meeting early."

"Alright, I'll see you." I hung up.

Perfect? Yea, my life is perfect. I have my lovely two-story house decorated in old Country style. The gardeners maintain my garden outside that looks so magnificent with the roses and daises blooming. I looked outside from the window and saw the moving truck pulling in next door. Good, another neighbor into perfect Grecian Acres. I was wondering if they are a part of the town standards. I looked out and saw the pool boy sneaking into Mrs. Henderson's house across the street while her husband is working. That's so perfect.

I turned away from the window hearing his footsteps coming downstairs. He was perfectly primped with his short cut black hair in his dark blue Versace suit fitting perfectly on his tone tall frame. Oh yea, my husband is perfectly GQ handsome. I smiled at him as I walked closer to fix his tie. He didn't even look at me; his cold perfect brown eyes stared into the ceiling.

"I made you breakfast Ricky." I said motioning him towards the table.

"No thank you, I'll just pick up something on the way to the hospital."

"Okay, I was thinking about bringing you something at the hospital for lunch."

"No need." He didn't even look at me, "I'll just take care of it, if I decide to eat."

I sighed, feeling a little defeated, "Will you be home tonight?"

"I have a lot of things to do. Just go to the meeting and anything that want donated, go ahead and give it to them."

"Well, I was thinking about going to the studio too."

"That's fine, just want to let you know, there is someone who bought that other side of the studio. I figured we weren't doing anything with it."

"But, I thought you were going to give me the rest of it." I said drawing my eyebrows together.

"No need, this new guy will take care of everything. I think he's turning it into a gym"

I sat at the table placing my chin on my hand, "Are you going to do something with your hair?" he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Just don't keep it all rumpled like that, the neighbors might see." That's right, I'm supposed to keep it perfect, where was my manners.

"I will fix it. Ricky, I went to the doctor and he said it's a good time to start on the baby."

"Oh Divine, I told you this is not the perfect time, maybe later."

Right, we should wait for the perfect time. In five years since we have been married, we have to make sure to plan everything perfectly. I sighed to myself.

"Alright, well talk to you tonight." I stood waiting to see if he was going to hug me.

Not even a hug or kiss, of course that would mess up the perfect image, I may get some lip-gloss on him. He walked outside and I watched him get into his perfectly custom made BMW. I went back into the house and ate the breakfast that Ricky left behind.

I enjoyed a cup of coffee looking out the kitchen window. I still didn't see the neighbors. I wonder if the Grecian Ladies will try to recruit the wife into the club. Maybe she could sleep with Mrs. Anderson's husband or even the gardener like most of the perfect women around here. The town looked just so serene, you would never guess it had it's own desperate housewives. I know a lot of the women look at me like the black sheep since I don't conform to the norms. I love my husband even though I'm not sure he likes me. I could never just sleep with a random man.

I went upstairs and took a long shower. I don't normally wear jeans, that wouldn't look becoming of a married lady in Grecian. I put on my black pencil skirt and white button down shirt. I always kept myself looking fit and trim, even though Ricky tells me that my breast and butt is too big. I put my long black hair into a bun and looked at myself in the mirror. I am 28-year-old woman but felt like I was older and didn't exist. I would cry but I've spent four years crying, I don't have any more tears. I haven't felt this way since me and my last boyfriend broke up with each other. I was hurt then and the pain hasn't gone away yet. He was incredible and I can't even remember why we argued. I just remember us shouting at each other and the hurtful things we said. I thumbed the silver fairy charm that he gave me, smiling to myself about how he made me feel. Oh well, no use reflecting on the past. Like my mom said, this is the perfect life for me. Just like her.

I heard my phone and answered it, "Hello."

"Hey twin, how's it going?" I heard my sister Mika said.

"Hello, how are you doing?"

"Can't complain, just made it to Milan for the modeling shoot."

"That's good, take lots of pictures for me."

"What are you talking about? You vacationed here." I could sense the smile on her face.

"Yea, but I like to see things from your eyes."

"Are you okay Divine?"

"I'm good."

"I know you and I feel what you feel. Is it Ricky?"

"I asked him about a baby and he said it wasn't the perfect time and he's right."

"Di, I know you want a baby but are you sure you want to bring that baby into your marriage?"

"What do you mean?" I said hearing myself become agitated

"You and Ricky aren't exactly in the right mind frame. I could never figure out why you went with him after giving up a good man like…"

"It was perfect for us. Ricky takes care of me and gives me what I want."

"Does he love you?"

"Mika, I will not have you questioned my marriage like that."

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you. I swear I will never forgive mom for making you marry him."

"She didn't make me, it was perfect." I said with no emotion.

"Look, I'm coming to visit you in that ass backward town just to check on you and if Ricky has a problem with it, he can kiss my ass." I laughed loving my sister's spirit.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too and I miss you. I miss the old you where we could talk and laugh and I didn't feel like it was forced."

"I'll be okay, just do your job and come see me."

"Alright."

"Call mom to tell her where you are."

"She doesn't give a damn about me. She didn't return none of my calls after I threw the ring back into Jason's lying face."

"She cares, just give her a call."

"I'll think about. Laters."

"Bye." I hung up smiling to myself.

I was so happy she called. It made me feel so good to hear from her and that she's doing well. My Mika is my exact twin, from the body type to our light chocolate skin, but she cut her hair short and doesn't go by what mom says. That's obvious by her 13 tattoos. Well, back to the matters at hand, I went downstairs to grab everything I need before leaving.

I went outside and saw Mrs. Williams holding her wine glass and waving at me from across the street. I wonder how many she has had already today. I smiled and waved at her.

"See you today Divine." She said plastering her smile.

"Alright Janice." I climbed into my black Monterosport van.

I saw the moving men, carrying some of the heavy furniture into the house. I wonder where was the new neighbor. They probably don't have long before Grecian is down their throat trying to pick everything about their life. It would be different if they were actually a happy family, with children playing in the yard. The thought already made me so envious and I didn't even know them.

"Yea, everything is perfect." I said to myself starting my car.


	2. Not You

I had just come from the store when I pulled in front of the studio. It was just outside of Grecian, so I had local teenagers as well as others come to my class. A lot of women loved it because not only did I teach different types of dances, but also for some women I teach sexy dance classes. It was my one time to let loose, Ricky doesn't know about that. Upstairs was my studio; down below was the abandon spot where it was very spacious. I was hoping to move down there because my class was increasing in size. I saw a truck in front already, must be the new person. I better make nice.

I got out and walked inside. I was hoping to meet the new person so that we could already get a relationship establish. If Ricky sold it to him, it must be a real good person. I do trust his judgment most of the time.

"Excuse me." I heard behind me and jumped.

I turned to see this tall man with a baseball cap, blue jean shorts, and camouflage shirt. He was huge, I wonder if he was going to rob me.

"Hello." I said backing up a little.

"May I help you?"

"I work upstairs and I was trying to see who was my neighbor."

"Oh, you're Mr. Taylor's wife. I'm John Cena, I'm helping my friend with the place."

"Oh, so you are part owner?" I said relaxing a little.

"Something like that. Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Mrs. Divine Taylor." I took his hand

"So, how long have you had this place?"

"For five years. People from my town and some others come to the class."

"That's good, I knew this was a great place to open a gym. Where is your town?"

"Grecian Acres."

"Really? My friend moved there. I couldn't handle it, it looked so manufactured." I laughed to myself, "Isn't that a pretty smile?" he smirked.

"Thanks, I happen to like my town. It has its good points. Your friend must be my neighbor?"

"Might be."

"Is he married?"

"Hell no, he's still all hung up on his ex."

"That's sad." I thought looking off. I know how that feels sometimes.

"Well, I have some stuff to do around here and help him move. You seem like you are going to be a good neighbor. I was worried it was your husband at first, he seems kind of robotic." I put my hands on my hips, "No offense."

"None taken. I must be going anyway, I have some mini sandwiches to make for a meeting."

"Alright, you come in tomorrow?"

"I actually will be back later today for a class, but you will see me tomorrow."

"Alright, talk to you later, Divine."

I walked off from the young man. He seems really nice; even though I have a feeling he's checking me out. How dare he? I'm a married woman. I wonder if he's available for Mika, I don't know if she broke up with her girlfriend yet. My Mika is sort of a free spirit. My mom just about died when she introduced us to her girlfriend and her boyfriend. I know one day she would want a normal life, even though I'm not sure what that is. Maybe it's better than my perfect life.

After making the sandwiches, I went to Katie Butler's house for the meeting. Besides my mom, Mrs. Butler is like the most prestigious women on the block. Everyone looks up to her, which means that everyone talks about her behind her back. They always say she has a wonderful marriage too since she remarried a man that is 29 and she's 50. Yea, he's perfect too, that must be why he takes trips to Hawaii without her. It has to be for work. She also happens to be Amy's mom so I know everything.

I changed into a white slightly form fitting dress that my mom bought me. She always told us to show a little to make other men want you and other women jealous.

"Oh Divine, you look wonderful." Janice told me taking a drink of her wine.

"Thank you Janice." I smiled.

"You are so welcome. I swear one of these days I'm going to go to your class to get the same shape as you." I smiled as I saw her give me a smile but with narrow eyes. I'm use to seeing that, that's I hate you look, mom always warned me about.

I walked away from the table after setting down the sandwiches watching all the women walking around, making small talk. No doubt they were gossiping. I finally saw Amy and walked over to her. She looked so uncomfortable pulling the collar of her dress. She's a major tomboy and usually her blonde hair was under a cap.

"Don't you look cute?" I said to her.

"Eat me Divine, you know how uncomfortable I am."

"I know sweetie, but you know you have to look your best here."

"Yea, well I'll be happy as soon as I can jump out of this dress." I looked around and saw a group of women standing by the window.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Checking out your neighbor to see if they are there."

I walked over to the women and saw Diana, Kendra, and Janet giggling to each other and talking. Diana was close to my age and was an ex-model. She still looked good and kept that way. She married her agent who brought her and his son to Grecian. So, she was 30-year-old stepmother to a 19 year old. Kendra was a proud housewife that liked to go to the shooting range sometimes. I remember hearing that she had an abusive first husband. I tried to reach out to her when I first heard but she kind of shunned me. Janet was another housewife who liked to shop. She was another example of good on paper wife, if she wasn't so busy spending all of her husband's money. Not to mention that I have seen different men in and out of their house when their husband's are gone. I don't say anything because it's not my business. Besides, who am I to talk?

"See anything girls?" I asked.

"Nothing but greasy moving men." Janet frowned.

"You haven't been over to see the neighbors?" Kendra asked.

"No, I've been busy with the house and with Ricky."

"I forgot you do cater to your husband." Kendra said bitterly.

I swallowed as I saw Amy narrow her eyes at her.

"Well, I heard something about your neighbor." Diana started, "He's single."

"You are kidding?" Kendra asked.

"We haven't had one of those in a long time." Janet giggled.

I saw that same truck that was in front of the studio pull up, it must be John. I know these girls will go crazy for him. I could sense it when I heard the intake of breaths when he and another huge guy got out.

"Oh my, very scrumptious." Janet said licking her lips.

"I agree. That's a one in the million." Diana said.

"That's John, he co owns my studio and they are turning the downstairs into a gym." I said.

"Suddenly I feel a good workout is in order." Kendra smirked.

"Ladies." I turned towards Mrs. Butler's voice, "Take your seats."

"Let the fakeness begin." Amy muttered to me and I laughed to myself.

We all sat down as Katie stood in the front awaiting everyone's attention. She looked so regal, not at all like 50. From what Amy tells me, she spends a lot of money to maintain that look. I can't judge, no different than my mom. It cost a lot to have the perfect life.

"Ladies, I would like to just say the cotillion we had two weeks ago was a complete success. I would like to thank Lisa for providing us with the hall." The ladies applaud, "And Divine for leading the dances. It was refreshing to see her and Ricky Taylor crowned Mr. and Mrs. Grecian." The women applauded again, "Well now we need to start on the carnival for the orphanages."

"I have a suggestion Katie, can we not have it in front of the orphanages? All those dirty children everywhere kind of looks bad for us or at least make them clean up before." Dorothy said.

"I do agree, I mean that picture we took of them last year for the papers was awful." Kendra said and I blinked.

I couldn't believe my ears. I loved those little children; they had fun with my little dance contest and face painting. I saw Amy shook her head, ashamed. Suddenly we heard loud music blasting, coming from outside. What was that? It sounded like rap music.

"Hey, that's Lil Jon." Amy whispered to me with a big smile on her face.

I just looked at the women's face turn and contort listening to the man tell women to shake their ass real fast and drop.

"Where is that coming from?" Katie said offended.

"I think that's across the street." Diana said.

"Can someone go over there and tell them to turn that down? Amy, why don't you go?"

"Me? Oh great, Divine, you want to come with?"

"Darling, it's come with me." Katie corrected

"Yea that too." She said and I followed her out.

"You know not to upset your mom." I said.

"I do it for her, keeps her on her toes." I just shook my head as I saw John outside grabbing a box from the truck.

"John!" I screamed.

He turned to me and turned it down just a little, "Hey Divine, what's going on?" he said giving me his little boy smile.

"We are actually having a meeting across the street and the music is kind of loud." I said.

"Oh, hold on sweetie." He said going to the radio and turn it down.

"Hey, what happened?" the other guy came from inside.

"We are disturbing the neighbors." John said.

"And?" the guy scoffed.

"Randy, come on."

"Oh hello." He said looking between Amy and me.

"Anything I can do for you sweetie?" Amy said putting her hands on her hips with a coy smile.

"There's a lot you can do for me." He smiled and I elbowed her.

"We are sorry. We'll keep it down." John said pulling his hormonal friend away.

"Here comes Dave with food." Randy said.

Another truck pulled up behind John's. I guess I will get a chance to meet my new neighbors. I turned to John and turned back when I saw the huge man get out of the truck. My heart started beating wildly and my breath caught in my throat once I caught a glance of the man. Oh my God, it can't be you. He was in khaki pants and white tank top that showed off those huge arms of his. He walked closer and stopped in his tracks.

"Well, well, if isn't my delicious Divine." Dave said removing his sunglass.

"Hello Dave, nice to see you again." I was able to say.

"You too, what are you doing here?"

"I live next door."

"So, you're my neighbor." He said walking closer.

"I am." I stuttered not able to breath with him so close, smelling his cologne that use to drive me crazy. I caught myself admiring those muscles in his arms, those same muscles that hugged me so tight to him.

After 8 years he still makes me weak in the knees. I don't like this, I shouldn't be like this act way. I'm a married woman and he's my ex. Now apparently he was going to close to me as my neighbor. Mom would love this.

"Divine, don't we have to go?" Amy said elbowing me.

"Yea, talk to you later." I said still staring at him

"Maybe so." He said and I walked past him, "Divine?" I turned to look at him, which was a mistake, "You still look good." I huffed that breath I was holding and kept walking.

"Who was that?" Amy hurried to me to say.

"An old friend that I don't want to see or talk about." I said and she shrugged it off as I tried to calm my body down.


	3. Night Alone

_Thanks Onetreehillwrestlingfan for that idea and everyone for the reviews. _

Night Alone

After the meeting, I went home to cook dinner. The rest of it was kind of a blur; I just couldn't focus after seeing Dave. He still looked like himself only a lot more suave and mature. With him being so close was not going to be easy.

I was fixing dinner for Ricky and I. I know he said that he may not make it, but I can hope. As I was cooking, I would glance outside to see Dave carrying those heavy boxes into the house from the truck. When did he get so big and powerful? He's apparently been working out since he's been in wrestling. I looked away from the window scared that he was going to catch me watching.

I remembered the women wouldn't leave me alone after we got back from across the street. Asking me all these questions about how did I know him, and what did he say. I couldn't exactly give them the whole story, the next thing I know it would be all over the neighborhood with people saying that something happened that didn't. I couldn't even entertained thoughts of Dave and me. In fact, I didn't want to risk us seeing each other at the studio today so I told Amy to take over class.

I know what I will do; I will bring dinner to Ricky at the hospital. It will keep my mind off of Dave. I grabbed the picnic basket and loaded up the baked chicken with potatoes, and green beans. I will pick up a cold champagne bottle on the way. Maybe I can hope that Ricky would get in the mood. I grabbed everything and went to my car.

"Divine!" I heard and I knew I should ignore it.

I turned around, "Yes?" I said after setting the basket in the car.

"Heading somewhere?"

"Yea, I am."

"Well, it looks like I picked a nice place here. A lot of the women have invited me to a BBQ tomorrow night."

"Who has invited you?"

"I think her name is Kendra." Figures, she would be the only one to put together a party for a gorgeous man as a ploy to get to know him.

"Oh well I'm pretty sure it's for everyone."

"Yea, that's what she said. Where are you heading to?"

"I'm going to the hospital."

"Are you alright?" he said looking so concerned, placing one hand on my arm.

Just that brief touch made that part of my skin burn. I wonder if he felt it.

"I'm fine." I sighed, "I'm going to see my husband."

He blinked, "Your husband? You're married?" he said more confused.

"Yea, I'm married to Ricky Taylor, the one that sold you the downstairs."

"Really?" he said folding his arms across his chest.

"I thought you would have heard about it."

"I did, but didn't think it was true."

"Yea, we've been married for about five years now."

"Wow, a lot can change in eight years, huh?" he said with narrow eyes.

He looks like he's upset with me; I better go before this gets bad.

"I better bring him some dinner."

"Yea, you better."

"We can probably talk more." I said getting into the car.

"Oh, we will." He said closing my door.

I didn't pay him any mind. I just started my car and drove away. I would have thought he knew about it. I thought even that John would tell him. They way he looked at me like I had just betrayed him. We broke up for some time and I get treated like the enemy. No doubt, I would get a call from Kendra telling me to bring something for the BBQ. It is everyone's way of buttering him up before moving in for the kill. I'll just let him go along with his own life and I will finish my perfect life.

After picking up the bottle, I went to the hospital. I checked in up front and went to Ricky's office. This was already helping me get my mind off of Dave. I went over to the front of his office and saw his secretary sitting there on the phone.

"Hi, is Dr. Taylor in?" I asked.

"And you are?" she said looking at me as if I was disturbing her.

"I'm his wife Mrs. Taylor."

"Oh, yes ma'am he is in."

"Thank you." I said walking to the door.

I saw him sitting there typing on the computer and looking over files. It always amazes me that he could do two things at once.

"Hi, Ricky." I said smiling.

He looked up at me, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would bring you some dinner since you said you didn't know if you will be in for dinner."

"Divine, you are not suppose to be here. You are not a valid employee and you may containment the other patients here." I blinked.

"I just thought you wouldn't mind some dinner." I said sitting down the basket on his desk, "And maybe some wine."

"I can't drink on the job, you know better than that." I shook my head and with a loud thunk sat the wine bottle down.

"Excuse me for trying to think of you." I was about to turn my back.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you? You know I am a very busy man."

"I know you are, but I was hoping you could squeeze your wife into your schedule."

"As soon as I get everything caught up, I will spend some time with you."

"Good, the only problem is you've been saying that for four years now. Anyway, Kendra is having a BBQ for the new neighbor tomorrow night."

"New neighbor? You mean Dave."

"Yes, I mean Dave, we go back."

"You know him?"

"We knew each other when I was younger."

"Well, that's good. Maybe this will give you someone else to talk to besides Amy. Honestly Divine, you are a grown woman and you are associating with a 19 year old."

"Enjoy your dinner." I said leaving before I make a scene.

I didn't even look back to see if he was following me, I knew better than to think that. I just wanted to head home and soak in the tub. I heard my cell phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey dear, how are you doing?" it was my mother.

"I'm fine, just dropped some dinner to Ricky."

"That's awfully sweet of you dear. I told you, you two were made for each other."

"Yea, we are just so happy." I said with no emotions.

"How did the meeting go today?"

"We are doing the orphanage carnival."

"Oh I would have been there but I had to go to my doctor."

"What were you getting altered?"

"Nothing, he's just testing me for possibly getting a tummy tuck."

"Mom, you are in great shape for a woman your age."

"Yea, but I don't want to be a woman of my age. I need to look good for your father."

"I talked to Mika today." I said trying to her off of her bum husband.

"I don't really care to know how she is doing. She hasn't called to say hello or anything to me."

"Mom, you two have to be adults about this. She is talking about coming to see me."

"You two were always so close. Anyway, anything else going on."

"Um, I have a new neighbor."

"Oh good, what is the couple like?"

"It's not a couple, it's one man. It's Dave Batista." The phone went silenced. I know how much she hated him.

"Are you serious that he is back in your life?"

"He's not in my life. He just moved next door."

"Well, as long as you don't think about that freak then it's okay."

"I'm not. I have to go."

"Alright sweetie, I love you. Give Ricky hugs and kisses."

"Sure mom, bye." I said hanging up.

My mom never liked Dave. She didn't like the career that he was going into, she didn't like the way he looked. Everything about him was just wrong to mom. I didn't think he was all that bad; in fact, Dave was always the sexiest man to me.

I went back home and drew me a bubble bath. I listened to the messages and Kendra told me about the party. Of course she asked me to bring my famous macaroni salad and deviled eggs. I poured a glass of wine and was in mid soak when I heard my door. Who could that be? I got out and put on my robe. Might be Amy to tell me how the class went.

I went and answered the door to see Dave in that same tank top and khaki pants. I pulled my robe together once he walked in.

"No need to hide much, I've seen you naked." He said.

"Anything you want, Dave."

"Very loaded question but I was wondering if I could borrow some rice."

"Are you cooking?"

"Yea, kind of late. I haven't had time to go to the store."

"You don't need to be cooking this late. At this point you won't eat till around ten. I have some extra food from tonight." I said walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, you sure Ricky wouldn't mind you sharing food with me."

"Its just food and it's neighborly. Besides, Ricky is working late."

"He must be pretty important there at the hospital."

"He's a business man and a doctor." I said warming up the plate.

"You know I always loved your cooking."

"I know, you would clean your plate and ask for seconds."

"During those training classes didn't have much money for food, so any meals that you gave me was greatly appreciated."

"If that's your way of telling me thank you, you are welcome." I sat it down in on the nook as he sat down.

"You always took care of me." I turned away and went to grab him something to drink.

"What do you drink?"

"Got any beer?"

"In this house, no. I have wine and water."

"I'll take water." I sat a glass in front of him, "When did you meet Ricky?"

"After I graduating from college, we met at my mom's house."

"Your mom? Figures. Did we ever figure out why she didn't like me?"

I knew why, but I wasn't going to tell him, "No, you know my protective mother."

"What about Mika with her crazy self?"

I smiled, "She's in photographer still and she's in Milan. Last I heard, she had a boyfriend and a girlfriend." He dropped his fork.

"No kidding. I knew she was a wild child but damn. I miss her, that was one of my best friends."

"Yea, you two did get along great. I almost thought you preferred her over me."

"I liked Mika, I was in love with you." I felt so uncomfortable and hot under his gaze. He was making me antsy.

I walked to the living room but felt this huge pain in my toe. That's when I realized that I stumped my toe on the chair. I let out a cry of pain.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"My toe." I said trying to rub it in hopes of making it better.

I felt myself being lifted up off my feet and looked to see Dave carrying me. He sat me down on couch and kneels down to rub my toe. It was hurting a little but I was concentrating more on him massaging my foot then the pain. It felt so relaxing and the way he rubbed sent shivers up and through me. My eyes got heavy as I relished in the sensation. I bit my lips staring down at him. He met my gaze with a smile and I immediately shook myself of that haze.

"Feel better?" he said in a whisper.

"Yea it feels good." I breathed.

"Good, better watch yourself, kitten." That name. Besides delicious Divine, he called me kitten. It was the sexiest sound to hear him say, especially when he was cumming.

"I think you better go." I said getting up.

"I should?"

"Yea, I don't want Ricky to walk in, so you better go. You can take the plate with you."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." He said grabbing his plate and heading to the door.

"Yea, I suppose so, night." I said hurrying to close the door. I leaned against the door thinking I let my mind betray my husband.

"This is just perfect."


	4. The Dream

The Dream

I felt his hand caressing my face and the other holding my body down to the bed. I awaited his lips as I felt those butterfly kisses on my chest, reaching my nipple. I arched up to his mouth wanting him to take it in his mouth. I was going crazy with need and couldn't do much about it because I was so restricted. The hand holding me down finally released me and snaked between my thighs to my hot center. I gasped feeling short of breath as his thick fingers penetrated me. I felt his weight on me and I couldn't help but relish in that felling. His muscles flexed under my fingertips as I moved them up and down his back.

"Say me name, baby." He whispered into my ear feeling his hot breath on me.

I tried to hold back but feeling what he was doing with his fingers was starting to get to me.

I moaned out, digging my nails into his back, "Oh Dave."

I sat up, breathing heavily. Oh great, I can't believe it; everything was so vivid and real. I looked to the side and saw Ricky was already out of bed. I wonder if he heard me or if there was anything to be heard. That's all I need is to dream about my ex. It's nothing, it's just the fact that he touched me and that I have seen him recently.

It will pass I'm sure. I got out of bed and got ready for early dance class. I brushed my hair into a bun. My body still felt slightly sensitive after that dream. It's just the fact that I really haven't gotten laid by my husband. No matter, I have to deal with real life now.

I started breakfast hoping that Rick would stay and eat with me. I happened to look out the window towards Dave's house. A part of me wondered what was he doing, that was the part that was still in that dream.

I went outside to grab the paper and saw most of the neighborhood women outside. What's going on? Janice was watering her lawn and I caught Kendra messing around with her garden. They usually pay someone to do this and then sleep with them.

I saw the exact reason jogging his way down the street in his vinyl jogging pants and no shirt. Of course, he knew what he was doing making everyone want him. Always have to e the center of attention. Besides, don't he have a gym to do all that in. Hey, when did he get that, I thought as I saw the tattoo covering his entire back. I shouldn't be apart of this group, so I went back into the house without giving a second glance towards him. Every woman around here is going to try to jump on him.

I finished up breakfast when Ricky came downstairs. He took a look at his watch before I approached him.

"Honey, you want some breakfast?"

"Divine, I have to go ahead and go in early so I can make it to that BBQ."

"Ricky, please eat with me. I want to make sure my husband is getting a balance meal and oh yea, spends time with me."

"I will, just later. Besides, you have dance class."

"Have to throw that in my face?" I pouted.

"Divine, I'm not sure what's going on with, but I'm guessing it's a woman thing. You may need to come to the hospital later anyway."

"Why?"

"I heard you in there moaning in pain. Are you alright?"

My eyes widen, "You heard that?" he nodded.

"It was kind of hard not to hear."

"Oh, it's probably a woman thing like you said. Have a good day." Now I wanted him out of the house.

"Yea, okay." Without so much as a kiss he left. I sighed to myself watching him from the door pull out.

I glanced over and saw Dave heading to his door. That must have been his second time around. He looked up at me and we locked eyes briefly. I don't have time for this. I went back inside ready to start on the day; I know I have to cook for that thing tonight. I was getting a migraine quick thinking about all of this is for Dave. Well, it's time to blow some steam.

I drove to the studio and set up for my first class. My first class is usually full of older couples. They are so cute as they looked at each other so lovingly. I hoped one day that would be me, that much in love at that age.

They started to pile in on time as I was getting the music ready. What I mainly teach them is waltz and the basics of salsa. Just a little exercise for them because there was even couples from a retirement home that comes here.

"Hello, Divine." I looked behind me and saw Mrs. Yong.

"Hello ma'am, how are you doing today?"

"Good, how is your husband?"

"He's at the hospital and he's okay."

"Seems like you spend a lot of your time here instead of with him, dear."

"He works a lot, it's okay."

She took my hand, "You are too young and too pretty a girl to be waiting on your husband." With a pat of my hand, she joined her husband.

What was that all about? I wondered if she spoke to anyone about Ricky and me. I just shook it off and got ready to teach the class.

After my first couple of morning classes, I was ready for lunch. I haven't heard from Dave, so I'm guessing he was getting everything ready downstairs. I usually have a sandwich delivered here while I sat in my office. Today, I brought my lunch but still went into my office with my headsets on, eating. I was trying to get a feel of this music Amy gave me to make a routine for my younger class. For their class, I teach tango and hip-hop, but Amy was telling me that I should combine the dance for one routine.

I took off my jacket and settled into my chair. I totally shut out the world trying to think of the movement to go along with the music.

"Hey!" I heard as something pulled one of earpieces out.

I looked up and saw Dave standing there in his jeans and black shirt, towering over me. Oh crap, that dream started to plague my head again.

"What?" I said.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just listening to music and eating lunch. Is there something wrong?"

"I just needed your help right quick."

"Really? Why?"

"John is going to be staying here waiting on some people to deliver part of the gym equipment. I need to go and talk to a couple of people about more equipment."

"Why do you need me?"

He sighed, setting himself on top of my desk, "Do I have to beg?"

"Don't I deserve a reason?" I noticed that he was looking down but not into my eyes.

That's when I noticed that I was in just my sports bra. I got a little heated under his gaze and got up.

"Look, I figured this place is yours as much as mine and your opinion does matter. It's both of our names out there."

"I have the dance class, you have the gym." I said.

"I'm trying to make you feel a part of this, besides there is going to be a woman's locker room, don't you think part of your dance class is either going to workout or use that room?"

"What kind of equipment were you looking at?" I sighed finally giving in.

"Just some weights and cardio equipment."

"Just make sure I'm back in another hour. I have my other class to teach."

"No problem, you may want to put something on though."

"Very funny." I said grabbing my jacket and putting it on.

We drove in his truck making small talk. I asked him about everything he was doing before moving here. The wrestling world does sound interesting, I remember he use to let me go to a match he would have as practice and sometimes I was so worried about him. He always assured me that he was all right. I also forgot how funny Dave use to be. He would try anything to make me laugh.

After looking at equipment, he took me to a bistro for lunch since I didn't finish mine.

"I appreciate this Dave, thanks." I said.

"No problem, I was getting hungry myself."

"So, when do you think you will be able to open up?"

"Shouldn't take that long. The plumber should be coming over there to check on everything for the locker rooms and sauna room."

"That's right. The only thing is we don't have a pool."

"It's cool, there's going to be a Jacuzzi and sauna room. So, I can't help but see that you and Ricky don't have any children."

I sighed, "Yea, it just hasn't been the right time."

"The right time? Didn't you say that you have been married for five years?"

"Yea, we are both very busy."

"I know you love children. How many were we going to have?"

I laughed, "You wanted four, I was happy with at least two."

"You know I come from a big family and my mom wasn't going let us go far with just one child."

"How is your mom?" I asked.

"She's good, she asked me about you a couple of weeks ago. She said that she had a dream about seeing you." I smiled to myself, "I'll give you her number so that you can call her."

"Oh good, it'll be nice to talk to her again."

"Do I really have to go to this BBQ?" he said with a sigh.

"Oh why wouldn't you? You are the guest of honor."

"Yea, I notice the women around the neighborhood sort of gather around me."

"You are a hot commodity. We don't get too many single men around there, so to see you, is making all the women a little bit naughty."

"Have you been spreading rumors about me?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Please, I'm not going to tell those women how you are in bed."

"Don't want to be getting jealous because of all the attention." I started laughing.

"Classic Dave, think everything is about you."

"I have a party in my favor, how can I not think it's not about me? Besides, you know how fun it was in bed. How we use to be all over the place in my apartment, in my car, at your school."

"Yea, I remember." I said trying to stop this from going too far, "It was great and in the past."

His hand reached over to touch mine, rubbing the back of my hand. I looked into his eyes, noticing that he was looking at me with that lusting look. I love that look on him, it was almost as if I was the only thing around and I returned that gaze every time. Instantly, my fingers wriggled and lightly touched his hand. I had that dream in my head, feeling his fingertips leaving a burning trail on my skin. I big my bottom lip as I continued to stare at me, I use to not control myself around him, but it's suppose to be different now, right?

I jerked as my phone rung and I pulled my hand away. That was way too close for comfort.

"Hello." I said answering the phone.

"Hey, where are you?" it was Amy.

"Hey, I'm at lunch. Am I late?"

"A little, people are starting to come in."

"I'm on my way."

"Okay." I hung up.

I looked over at Dave and saw him giving the money and check to the waitress, "We better go. I have a class and cooking to do."

"Right." He said putting on his sunglass, "Something always to save you, but that's not always going to be the case, kitten."


	5. And then we Party

And then we Party

I had just finished cooking everything needed for tonight. I had already taken a shower and was walking around in my robe, making sure that everything was arranged nicely. I know Kendra only wants the best, must be the reason why she ask me to cook most of the stuff for the party.

After lunch with Dave, I went back and finished classes at the studio. During my sexy class, Dave did make an appearance with John, just watching for a little bit. I tried my best to ignore it and continue with everything, but from the corner of my eye I could see his interest look. Afterwards, I went downstairs to check out how it was going and it looked good. I was sure Dave and John was going to open up soon. I could just imagine that it was going to be packed with women. I kept thinking about that little lunch, especially when he touched my hand. I apart of me wanted to feel that touch, but I knew I couldn't relish in it. It would tease me a little too much.

I changed into my red halter dress and put my hair up in a bun. I was just putting on my shoes when I heard the door open downstairs, must be Ricky.

I went downstairs and he placed his briefcase on the couch, "Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yea, I did everything. I'm ready when you are."

"Alright, well I'll grab the bowl and you put the eggs on top."

"Are you sure you can handle both?"

"I'm fine Divine, just give me the food." He huffed and I shook my head.

I past him the bowl and placed the tray on top. I could tell how heavy it was from his facial expression. I crossed my arms in front of me waiting on him to say something.

"You know, you can get the eggs." I nodded and grabbed them.

He can be so mean sometimes. It's like I'm a roommate instead of a wife. It's a mixture of annoying and yet something so common. I don't know, maybe after awhile Ricky will change but how long will it take?

As we made it to Kendra's house, everyone was already in the backyard socializing. We sat everything with the other food that. Some of the stuff was still in the original container with the catering's logo on it. I just grabbed a glass of wine as Ricky placed his hand on my lower back showing me around.

I took a look around at the women and could tell everyone dressed nicely for Dave. I could see low cut dresses, short dresses, and tight dresses. I wonder what the husbands had to say, probably nothing much. They were probably glad to see so much skin around the place.

Ricky and I did the normal couple thing, laughed at all the not funny jokes and made nice with others while pretending to be so into each other. I kept drifting off while Ricky was talking to Mr. Butler, but I couldn't find Dave. I wonder if he made it yet. I could imagine Kendra calling the whole thing off if he didn't show.

"Divine, how are you doing sweetie?" I know that smell. I turned and saw Mr. Mantilla, that's Diana's husband.

"Hello, Mr. Mantilla, how are you?" I asked with a smile.

"Good and you are looking as good as ever." He said flashing his yellowed teeth.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Mantilla." I turned to the side and saw Ricky had disappeared. Great, when I need him the most.

"Please, call me Henry. How about a hug?"

This is another thing I hate about being one of the youngest couples here. The men here tend to think they get free grasp at my butt. It never fails every time one of the husbands ask for a hug, they try to grab it briefly. I can't tell them no, because then it will make Ricky look back. I tried mostly to keep my lower half away from the hug, but Mr. Mantilla was a little bit forceful.

He grabbed me into a big bear hug and I tried to turn my face away. I swear he smelled of cigar smoke and Old Spice. Not good when it's combined with sweat. As sure as ever, I felt one of his hands venture down a little bit lower as he moaned a little into the hug.

"Hey, Henry Mantilla, how are you doing?" I was suddenly out of the hug and saw that Dave had a hold of his wandering hand.

"I'm fine and you, son?" Henry stammered slightly confused.

"I'm great, I'm the new neighbor around here." Dave said with a smile still not letting go of his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"You too, I heard great things about you from your wife. I can see she treasures you greatly." I could tell by how Henry's face was turning red and the grip that Dave was squeezing it.

"Yes, she does. Well, I guess I should be going Divine." I lifted my wine glass to him, "Nice to see you Dave."

"You too." Dave said finally letting go of his miniscule hand.

I saw Henry walking away moving that hand around and looking back at Dave who didn't break eye contact with him. Oh my goodness, I can't believe he just did that.

"Are you insane?" I said and he turned his attention to me.

"Not all the way. I just don't like people touching what's mine." I put one hand on my hip, "Current or not." He said taking a sip.

"Not, but thank you. They always go around trying to grab my butt."

"I can definitely see why. So, I got bombarded by a couple of women over there that wanted me to help them with stretching and stuff when I get the gym open."

"Really? And you said?"

"I don't do that, but I will definitely point them to someone who does."

I laughed, "I think you just burst their bubble."

"Hopefully, I brought John with me too. I lost him in the other crowd."

"I told you single men are a huge commodity here."

"To everyone but you."

"I'm married."

"Doesn't stop them."

I swallowed, "I love my husband."

"Say that again without that huge pause. By the way, where's this husband of yours?"

"Baby, did you meet your new partner?" I turned and saw Ricky coming up behind me.

"Yes, I'm sure you know Dave Batista."

"Yes I do, how is everything going man?"

"Good. I should be opening up within another couple of weeks."

"Oh that's great. I knew I made a good decision leaving that to you. You never guess my wife wanted it for herself."

"I can see why. She has an impressive dance class."

"Yea, but we want something that's going to bring in a little more money." He smiled and I started thumbing the fairy charm, a little nervous.

"That's a beautiful necklace Mrs. Taylor." Dave said and I looked up at him, "May I ask where did you get it?"

"From a good friend." I smiled, a little annoyed.

"Divine is a lady of few words, but isn't she beautiful."

"Picture perfect." Dave said keeping his eyes on me.

"I just wish she would loose a little weight." I can't believe he said that in front of Dave of all people.

"I don't know, men like women with a little meat on them, something to grab on to."

"Right." Ricky said a little uneasy.

"Do you want a plate, honey?"

"No, I'm good baby." He said pulling me closer to his side. Okay, that's new.

"Darling!" I heard and saw my mom coming up.

There she was in her pink tube dress like she was my age and a small jacket. Her hair was recently dyed again, it use to be chestnut brown now it was black.

"Hi, mom." I said hugging her.

"Look at you. Oh darling, I wish you would loose some weight." Yea, you and apparently Ricky does, "Ricky, dear." My mom said grabbing his face and kissing it.

"Hello mother."

"How are you?"

"Good, just talking to our neighbor."

"Neighbor?" she turned and gasped, "Oh GOD!" she said grabbing her chest.

"Mother, I want you to meet Dave Batista, Dave this is Mrs. Yolanda Stein."

"Please to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

That's when mom went stiff and shook his hand, "Charmed I'm sure." She said, "Well, Divine, why don't you follow me over to the other women?"

"I'll be there in a little bit."

"Good, don't keep me waiting." She said walking off.

I let out that breath feeling a migraine coming on. I didn't expect everything to go this badly. I wish Mika were here.

"Well if there is anything in my house you need Dave, just let me know. I'm always very generous around here."

"Anything in your house?" Dave said crossing his arms, his eyes crossing over to me.

"Anything, my wife is a great cook so if your girlfriend needs help cooking, she's the one to come too."

"I think I better go and see about mom." I said trying to get away from the situation.

"Alright baby." He said and I walked off towards her.

She met me half way, "What the hell is that freak doing here?" she asked.

"It's who this party is for mom, I thought I told you."

"I thought you were kidding. Okay, just keep your distance, remember you are in love with Ricky."

"Yes, I know that."

"Ladies, why don't we take pictures?" Mrs. Butler announces, "We want something for Dave to keep in his memory."

Dave stood there with Ricky and slightly watched Divine over with the other women. He could tell something was bothering her, he could always tell. He didn't know what, but he bet it started with this punk and her bitch mother. He felt the same way about her mother; he couldn't stand to be around that woman.

"So Dave, Divine tells me that you two knew each other."

"We did, back in the day. We were good friends."

"Really? She told me about all her friends and I don't recall her saying anything about you."

"Keep the good names secret, I guess."

"Well, we know each other real well. I trust my wife tells me everything."

"Really? I know her real well too. In fact that scar that she got on her calf it cleared up good, you barely notice it."

"You know where she got that from?"

"Yep, I told her about running on the track. She should keep her feet on the dance floor."

"You can tell she likes to dance? Or did she still do that silly dance back when you were friends."

"I'm the one who kept encouraging her to do that silly dance." Dave said with a half smile.

"Who are you to my wife again?" Ricky said feeling a bit uneasy from his cocky demeanor.

Ricky felt that there was more to Dave and Divine then he liked, "Why not ask your wife? Also, ask her who gave her that fairy charm she likes to play with when she's nervous?" Ricky instantly got a little tense. He remembered that he told her she should get rid of the ugly thing but she kept telling him it hold sentimental value.

"I do love and trust my wife and I don't mix business with personal much Dave. I do believe in what you are starting but please excuse me if I tell you to stay away from my wife."

"I will definitely take that into consideration and the fact that you did tell me that, let me express to you and please excuse me if I tell you to kiss my ass. If you did trust your wife you won't have a thing to worry about." Dave said with a final drink of his wine and smile.

I looked over and saw how Ricky and Dave were staring at each other, very tense. Oh no, knowing Dave he said something to set Ricky off. My head started to hurt more and more. I fingered my charm, feeling sick to my stomach. I always start feeling a little ill when I get extremely nervous. I walked over to Ricky.

"Sweetie, I need to go." I said trying to divert his attention to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well. I want to go home."

"Okay, we'll leave in a little bit." I looked over at Dave as he wore a worried expression on his face.

"Not little bit, now please." I said a little more urgent.

"Okay, you head towards the door and I'll say goodbye to everyone." I nodded and walked off.

"Darling, where are you going?" my mom said stopping.

"Mom, I don't really feel up to being here."

"But you have to make an appearance show everyone that pretty smile. Keep your head up and grin."

"My head hurts!" I shouted getting tired of her constant nagging.

Everyone looked towards me and I smiled, "Okay dear, you go home and we'll talk later."

"Thank you." I walked past her and waited for Ricky.

I don't know what happened between Ricky and Dave and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I just had a feeling it was not good and I would never hear the end of it from both of them. I just want to take something for this and go to bed.

Dave didn't mean to upset Divine; he just couldn't let that asshole get to him. He couldn't go after her, because of this dumb party and her husband. Screw it; he was going when he was cut off.

"I don't know what you are doing here, but you better leave me daughter alone or else." Mrs. Stein said glaring at Dave.

"Lady, you didn't scare me back then and you don't damn sure don't scare me now."

"I should. I told you, you weren't good for my daughter and she's happy with another man."

"You hate me that much? Well, I'm going to tell you this with all the niceness I have for you, stay the fuck away from me." Dave said and walked away from her.

How can someone like Divine and Mika come from that bitch?


	6. Surprise Visitor

Surprise Visitor

Surprise Visitor

Ricky never knew how much trouble it was to cook breakfast. He couldn't understand how Divine did it every morning. He had to keep going, though. There was something that irked at him about this Dave fellow and he had to make sure he didn't loose her. He was almost finished when he heard the doorbell. He went to the door and opened it.

"Oh hell, not you." He said with a sigh.

"Nice to see you too, brother in law." Mika said with a smile coming in.

"Nice to see you too, Mika." He tried to smile.

"What the hell are you burning?" she said sniffing the air.

Boy, if she didn't have his wife's face, "I'm fixing her breakfast."

"Really?" she laughed, "And you plan on serving her this? Are you trying to kill my sister?"

"Are you going to be staying with us?"

"Oh, I suppose so. I think my sister needs me."

"Well, aren't you going to ask me?" he said as she headed upstairs.

"Yea, I'll ask, just hold your breath and I'll come back." She laughed.

Mika couldn't stand Ricky, he just made her skin crawl. So, she welcomed any chance to put stress on him. As soon as she was through with the model shoot, she hopped on a plane here. She could tell something was wrong with Divine and wanted to make sure that everything was okay. She went into their bedroom and saw Divine still lying in bed, sleep. She laid down facing her. She looks so peaceful, shame to wake her up, Mika thought.

"Wake up sunshine." She whispered, tickling her ear.

The gesture made Divine slap the side of her face as Mika laughed. Divine's eyes fluttered open and widen at the sight before her.

"Mika!" I screamed, hugging her.

"How are you, twin?" she said as I finally pulled away.

"I'm better seeing you here. When did you get in?"

"This morning. Once I finished everything, I got here as soon as possible."

"You let your hair grow a little."

"Yea, well, short hair can only go for so long. You look good." She said.

"Thanks." I said sitting up, "You too."

"Oh you flatter me." She said with a smile.

"Where's Ricky?"

"Downstairs trying to kill you."

"What?" I said shaking my head.

"Good morning honey." Ricky said coming in holding a bed tray.

"Hello." I said a little confused, "What are you doing, Ricky?"

"I thought I fix you breakfast in bed before I go to work. I mean you always fix me breakfast, it's about time I return the offer." He said as he sat it down in front of me.

"Oh, thank you." I said shocked and confused.

"No problem baby. Mika, you want anything?"

"No thanks, I prefer my food edible." She smiled and I looked over at him.

"This is real sweet Ricky."

"Nothing too good for you. Now, I'm going to be a little late coming home, but I will give you a call as soon as I can get home."

"Okay, anything special you want for dinner?"

"Anything you fix will be great." He said kissing my forehead and moving to the closet.

Wow, what a total 360. I wonder what brought this on. I never got breakfast in bed, nonetheless a kiss on the forehead since we first dated.

"I smell a rat." Mika said.

"Mika."

"What? You always tell me the man doesn't pay attention to you and now all of a sudden he brings breakfast in bed, come on."

"Maybe he's realizing that he wants this to work."

"And maybe the sky will turn green. Let's say we throw this in the garbage disposal and go to a diner." I just looked at Mika and pushed the food away from me.

I went downstairs to see Ricky off. Mika followed me and I noticed she had on some black jeans and suspenders with a white tank top. Like I said, I always loved her free spirit. I waited for Ricky and I handed him his briefcase.

"Oh honey, you didn't have to do that." He said.

"It's okay." I followed him outside to the car.

I notice he was looking around a little, wonder what he was looking for, "Well, I'll see you tonight." He said and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Oh yuck." I heard Mika said.

"I guess I'll be seeing you too Mika." He said.

"Count on it brother in law." She plastered a fake smile.

He got in the car and pulled off. Wow, I really can't believe this. This has to do with something that happened yesterday. Please don't tell me it has to do with Dave.

"Who the hell is he kidding?" Mika said.

"Mika, he is trying."

"Trying a last nerve, I'm telling you my twin senses say he's up to something."

"He's being a nice man, finally."

"I just wonder what brought this…" she paused, "DAVE!" she screamed and ran over towards the street.

"Hey little Mika." He said stopping his jog to give her a big hug. I laughed to myself watching the two. They always were friendly to each other. I loved the fact that they liked each other. If only mom could see the good in him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said with a smile as I walked closer to them.

"I live here now. I stopped the wrestling business for awhile and opened a gym just outside of town."

"Get the fuck outta here."

"Where have you been?"

"Doing the photography thing, making money, you know me."

"Yes, I do, so what about this girlfriend thing?"

"Oh well, I had one, but we broke up over technical difficulties. She was driving me crazy." That's when we started laughing.

"So, what's going on?" he asked looking up at me.

"Nothing much."

"Are you okay? I was worried about you after yesterday."

"I'm good, just slept it off."

"Yea, and her husband is trying to kill her with burnt food. So, if you can hide all those muscles and stuff and you get changed into some clothes, I'll take you both out to breakfast. My treat." She smiled.

"I don't know. There's so much that needs to be done." I said.

"Oh don't wuss out on me. Afterwards, we can go to the studio and I can pretend to be your student."

"Just don't do what you did last time and almost stripped all over the place."

"It's a style of dance." She said shocked and I narrowed my eyes, "Only because I love you so."

"I love you too."

"So, how about it Dave? You love me enough to go." She smiled.

He laughed, "Of course, let me get showered up and dressed."

"Goodie." Mika smiled.

"I guess I'll get ready."

"Wear something red." Mika teased and I looked back at her, "Dave always liked you in red." I looked at Mika wide eyed and went back inside.

After showering and throwing the food away in the garbage disposal, I put on my black workout pants and red tank top. It was the only thing I could find.

Dave and I took separate cars to the French diner, another place outside of Grecian.

"So, how long since Dave has been here?" Mika asked.

"For a couple of days now."

"Really? Anything happening while I was away?"

"Nothing happened. We are just neighbors and Ricky sold him my downstairs."

"Oh nit wit actually did something right for a chance."

"Mika, he's still my husband."

"Unfortunately. Your husband is in that truck back there."

I sighed, "Mika, we broke up. We ended it a long time ago, eight years to be exact. I'm married and he's over me."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Because I saw him looking at you the way he always did and that to me does not say he's over it."

"Well, I'm over it."

"Really? Well, we will see, twin. You know I love you and sometimes it takes someone you love to see what you don't see."

"So, you go travel around the world and become a philosopher?"

"Hey, I'm smart and an international babe." She winked and I laughed.

We went to breakfast sitting outside, laughing at Mika telling us what's been going on. I couldn't believe my sister, she was meant to travel. Myself, I like to stay grounded. I could tell something in her was saying she wanted a home.

"So, how is everything else?" she asked, "What happened with wrestling?"

"I took some time off to get a business going." Dave said.

"I saw some of your matches. I like the whole the animal thing and that you were this beast. Something I bet my twin called you."

"Mika!"

"Divine! I know my name, damn."

"Well something she did call me frequently, that's where I got it from." Dave said.

"Great, now I'm embarrassed." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, you'll be okay." She said slapping my back, "So, I bet all the women in that forsaken town just love you Dave."

"Something like that. Yesterday, they had a party for me and I brought my friend John with me. It was almost like they wouldn't leave us alone."

"Oh John, is he cute?" she asked.

"Yea, any answer that I give is not very masculine."

"I'll just ask the twin here."

"Can't wait to sink your teeth in to something new, huh?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to be here, I might as well have fun." She said.

"Yea, it was pretty eventful, I know one name Janet, she said her husband couldn't make it to some charity ball and she wanted me to escort her."

"And her husband is okay with that?" I said.

"I guess so, I haven't gave her an answer. I mean it does seem like a good event. Anything to raise money for kids, I'm in for it."

"But you are going as someone's date, someone who is married." I said staring at him not believing what I was hearing.

"I'm just escorting her. I'm sure you don't mind. I mean, why would you?" Dave said and Mika just looked at me.

"No, I don't care, even you want to be someone's playboy that's your business."

"Oh, hitting below the belt, Di." Mika said.

"Be careful, I may think you're jealous, kitten."

"Don't flatter yourself." I said looking off.

A date? What the hell is he doing going on a date with that cow Janet? All she was going to do is drag him to that ball, make small talk and try to lure him into bed. Then he'll be the talk of the town as the great lay. He shouldn't belittle himself like that, that's just so stupid. Damn that Janet, I didn't like this one bit. I didn't want her having any part of him.


	7. Dance with Me

It's been a week since my sister has been here, giving Ricky hell. I didn't mind much, it was kind of funny. Although, he still was being extremely nice and helping me as much as he can with still working a lot. I have kind of been avoiding Dave since he was talking about that date he was going on with that cow Janet. I didn't like this one bit, not that I'm jealous. It's just I know she is going to try and sleep with him and I didn't appreciate that one bit. Anyway, all I could do is hope his hormones won't get the best of him. And if I know Dave, Janet is going to be a happy woman.

Well, Mika and mine birthday was looming in on us in a couple of weeks. I know that usually the women in the neighborhood throw that a woman a birthday party with some weird theme. Last year for Kendra we gave her a western party since she was born on a farm. I was sure how excited I was to be 29, but I'm pretty sure everything will be okay. The other good thing is that Dave and John opened up the gym and business was booming, which meant my business was booming too. It's been great for us so far.

I had just finished up my last class and ready to rest my feet. I should be heading home since Ricky is going to be out of town for a while on business. I know normally Ricky has me pack up everything and he drive himself to the airport. I'm not sure if I had the energy for it tonight. Amazingly enough Mika has been spending a lot of time downstairs, working out. She never really cared for exercising so this is a shock to me.

I heard my phone ring after the last person left, "Hello."

"Hello darling." I checked my phone to make sure I was talking to the right person.

"Hi Ricky, what's going on baby?"

"I'm just checking on my girl, wondering when you were coming home."

"I just finished up in here. I have one more thing to do then I'm on my way."

"Alright, it's just that I worry about you leaving there so late."

"I'll be fine, I have Mika here. Not only that, I doubt John or Dave would let anything happen to me."

"Yea, well, we don't want to bother them. Anyway, finish what you need to and I'll see you at home."

"Okay, see you later." I hung up.

He is really trying now, I'm happy that he is. It's just baby steps I suppose; although, a part of me was thinking this was all phony. I don't know why but at times it didn't feel right. Maybe I was trying to sabotage something good finally happening to us. I just dismissed it and found the CD I was looking for. I took off my jacket ready to play the music. One of the girls in my class wanted me to make up a sexy dance for her husband. I told her she could do it on her own but she insists that she has two left feet, so I decided I would do it. I was getting a whole scenario in my head of her in front of a mirror and him sitting behind her, which could be sexy. I would love to do that for Ricky, but the one time I attempted he just ignored it.

Before the music started, I stretched a little trying to get my mind thinking of feeling sexual. When was the last time I felt really sexy, just really into my body. Wow, it's been that long. For some reason, my mind went to Dave and the last time we were together in bed. I got the feeling of his hands on me and knew exactly what came to mind.

_I __must be honest with you babe (just  
Gotta be honest)  
I love to watch the faces that you make (when we make love oh girl)  
But when I'm behind you holding your hips and you close your eyes and bite your lips  
I can see you so might I suggest a change  
Now mama please don't take me strange for what I'm about to say   
(please don't take me strange)  
If you know anything bout me by now, you know  
I'm a freak just follow my lead_

_[Chorus:  
Baby I love making love in front of a mirror (In front of a mirror)  
So that that I can watch you enjoying me (baby tonight)  
Baby tonight lets try in front of a mirror (in front of a mirror)  
Watching ourselves make love  
Girl why don't we_

I started to move my hips, running my fingers through my hair and down my body. I imagined the way I was feeling when Dave use to touch me all over. I did like being in front of the mirror sometimes, it added an extra appeal.

_And I'm keep your chin up please watch me do the...nasty  
I like it when you make your moves fast  
Mami if I pull your head back  
Cuz I want you to see that we look so good together  
I understand that your not ready for me and my  
Directorial debut featuring me starring you  
Baby that's okay with me  
Honestly, this is the next best thing, baby I_

_[Chorus:  
Baby I love making love in front of a mirror (in front of a mirror)  
So that that I can watch you enjoying me (baby tonight)  
Baby tonight lets try in front of a mirror (in front of a mirror)  
Watching ourselves make love girl why don't we_

I was a rampage of thoughts about how I use to lick Dave's chest down to his hips. I remembered how he made me watch myself in the mirror, and watching him behind me. I moved down to the ground pushing my hips up slowly. I stood up and moved my hips in a circle.

I happen to glance in the mirror and saw Dave leaning against the wall watching me. It didn't my dancing, I just happen to look at him too while in the mirror. He was standing there in those black jogging pants and black tank top looking at me with those sexy lusts filled eyes. I was so turned on to see him like that, just like before. When I did dance in front of Dave, it was normally followed with a mind blowing orgasm. I couldn't do that now, but doesn't hurt to tease.

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

_Baby, I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it (you want me to sing again)_

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

As I turned, I felt myself being lifted up and I instantly wrapped my legs around Dave's waist. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me, his hands on my butt. I bent backwards into his arms, lifting up to run my hands down his muscular arms.

Once I got on my feet, I turned my back to him and bent over, arching myself against him. I stood to full height and started to slide down against him. I looked into the mirror and felt him following me down with his hand on my stomach, holding me close to him. His face was tucked into my neck and my hand reached back to run down his face. He looked at the mirror and licked his lips, just the sight of that made my knees buckle. I forgot about everything right there, my house, Ricky, my marriage, everything, and all that mattered was Dave and I.

Towards the end, I found myself laid on the ground with him on top of me, holding my arms above my head. I didn't realize how much I truly missed feeling him on top of me, making me feel so secure. I couldn't help looking into his eyes, wishing like mad he would satisfy my hidden craving for him. I can deny it all I want but I was still attracted to him.

"Whoa, that was sexy." I heard fro the side and turned to see John and Mika.

"Yea, do it again." Mika said with a smile.


	8. Waited

Waited

Just like that, reality came crashing down and I remembered everything. I wanted Dave up and I wanted it now. This is getting too intense and I am extremely horny. I tried to wiggle free hoping he would get the hint, but he made no effort to get up.

"Dave, could you get up?" I said.

"I don't know if I want to." He said with that killer smile.

I sighed trying to control myself, "Please." I whispered to him.

He finally got off of me and helped me up as well. I ran my fingers through my hair as I saw Mika snickering and John wearing a goofy smile.

"So, um, what was that?" she asked.

"I was practicing a dance that one of my students wanted to use to seduce her husband." I said going to grab my jacket.

"Well, obviously it works." John said and Mika laughed along with him.

"You two are not funny." I said.

"See what I have to deal with downstairs." Dave said walking towards the office, "You think you two can give us a moment?" he said.

"Sure." They both said in unison.

"No." I said before they could leave, "I have to get to Ricky." I was about to walk past Dave when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into my office, closing the door.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"What's wrong with me? What about you and what happened out there?"

"I was practicing."

"Oh, so you choreographed me into you dance? You knew I would show up automatically?"

"Not you, her husband. I was thinking if he did join her what she can do." I lied and he raised his eyebrow knowing that I was, "What the hell do you want from me, Dave?"

"I would think it would be pretty damn obvious."

"Well, I would think it would be pretty damn obvious that I am married."

"Oh here we go, every time your back is in the corner now, you hide behind that marriage."

"Because I am married, it's nothing to hide. You know it and I do too."

"You are right I know it. I also know that what happened was more than you just dancing and I also know that you are still jealous because I'm going to that fund raiser with Janet."

"I don't give a damn about you and that cow, so if you want to fuck her, go right ahead and do it, so she can blab about it! Me? I have a husband to go home to." I said pushing past him, swinging the door opened.

I walked past Mika not pausing for anything as I headed to my car. I felt so pissed off that he made me show that much emotion in front of him. I haven't been this mad in years; although, I did feel like I wanted to cry. This shit doesn't happen, I am not supposed to get this frustrated or wound up over him. We said our goodbyes and it's over. Why is he still haunting me?

I got in the car and just sat for a minute with my eyes closed rubbing the back of neck. Don't let him get to you, I kept telling myself. I heard the door opened and looked to see Mika in the car. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go walking." She said.

"I have to go help Ricky pack."

"He's a big boy and can do it himself. Besides, I'll deal with my nightmare-in-law. Give me your phone and I'll call him."

"Mika, what about dinner?"

"We'll pick up something on the way home, besides, I don't want to chance that he will cook." We got out the car and she grabbed my phone.

We walked around for a while after she told Ricky that I was spending time with her. She didn't even stay on long enough for him to ask her any questions. We just went to the park across the street and sat on the swing set.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked.

"Everything. Mika, I married a man, till death do us part. I shouldn't be thinking about Dave let alone having him touch me."

"You know I've always been a big believer in things happen for a reason. Maybe this is your second chance with him."

"If this was five years, I would agree, but it's not."

"Di, you know deep down somewhere you have feelings for him. I don't know sometimes it seems like you have resentment towards him, what's going on?"

I sighed, "I waited on him. I waited for him to come back after we broke up. I waited on him when I was just dating Ricky. I waited on him even when Ricky proposed the first time. I kept these stupid notions that maybe he will come and get me. After so long, you give up and realize it is really over and he wasn't coming back. Three years he had a chance, why shouldn't I resent him or give him a hard time?"

"Because you know the history between you two. Hell, you two gave me hope for a love like ya'll then I got a sane mind and realized that I like bed hopping." I laughed a little, "Why didn't you come after him?"

"I tried. I tried to find him but every time I got close, he was gone. I couldn't find where he lived or nothing. Then mom introduced me to Ricky."

"So you think this marriage between you two is a shame?"

"Of course not, I love Ricky. He's good and safe."

"Safe? You always had to go the safe route, until you met Dave and he released some passion into you. I know you don't want to be reminded of that but you had a smile on your face that no one could touch, now I hardly see you smile and that hurts me." I looked up at her and turned away, "You are right twin, you did wait three years for him, but you have been waiting five for a husband that could give you what you need. So, when are you going to stop waiting and do something?" she got up and headed to the car.

I'm not waiting. I have my husband; Dave is just going have to learn to respect that. I need to get control of myself and not give any more thought into what he is doing or apparently who he does. Mika and I picked up something on our way home and Ricky was upstairs packing his suitcase. He was having problems closing it. I know he said he would be gone for a week just with minor business. If he didn't have to go then we would have to go to that fundraiser. Well, at least that's one thing he saved me from, so I just donated money to the organization in our name. I went over to the bed and sat on the bag. As he zipped it shut, he smiled at me.

"You don't know how long I was wrestling with that thing." I smiled a little.

"Well, I'm use to wrestling with it for you."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yea, I have Mika here so I should be good."

"If she doesn't convince you to burn all my pictures." I laughed. I can't remember the last time I laughed with Ricky. It wasn't a bad feeling just unnatural. 

"You know that won't happen." I said touching the side of his face.

He stared at me with his eyebrows drawn together then relaxed. He bent down and kiss me fully on the lips. I blinked a little and didn't respond immediately. He was a little more persistent, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth trying to take control of the kiss. Ricky wasn't a bad kisser, just needed a little guidance. I put a little bit of every emotion I felt from today. Frustration, anger, and desire, things I haven't felt in a long time. 

"Oh Dave." I moaned as he kissed the side of my neck.

"What you say?" Ricky said looking up at me.

"Dare." I panicked, "I dare you to come back for my birthday party. I'll need you there with the whole masquerade theme." I said with a coy smile trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh, okay. You have my word, Mrs. Taylor." He said kissing the back of my hand.

He cleared his throat and straightened up. I wonder if he was going to finish what we started. He just went back to the bathroom and I sighed to myself.

"Why don't we eat dinner, okay?" I said getting up.

"Alright darling. Aren't you going to put on something decent? You know how I feel about pants."

Right, of course I do. I walked past him to grab my blue t-shirt dress and was prepared to take a shower. A long, cold shower. 


	9. Games

Games

For the next couple of days after Ricky left, I've been kind of to myself besides hanging with Mika or even John. The night before Ricky, when we went to sleep bed, we didn't do anything. I just told him that I had a really bad cramp in my leg and he was okay with it. In my opinion a little too okay.

The morning of the fundraiser, Mika and I had breakfast together as usual in my bed. After breakfast and cleaning, Mika and I went shopping for a dress. She broke down and finally told me that she was going to the fundraiser with John. I was so happy, mainly because it was a distraction from her talking about Dave and me.

"So, you are going out on a date with John?" I teased.

"It's not a date. He asked me to go as his friend and I said yes. Why I did, I don't know." She said flipping through a couple of dresses.

"Because he's oh so cute and adorable and big." I smiled and she stopped to look at me.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" I smiled innocently.

"The fix up think, you know I hate it. Didn't work when mother did it and certainly won't work now."

"But this is different, you stumbled on this one yourself."

"Look the man asked me for a favor and since he didn't want to ask the Grecian whores, I stepped in and said yes."

"Hey now, I still live there too."

"Well most of the women there. I know Amy is pretty cool and you too."

"Thanks a lot." I replied sarcastically.

"It's just a simple thing and I don't care how I look or anything."

"So, why is it taking you so long to find a dress?" I teased looking at her.

She turned and narrowed her eyes at me as I laughed, "Because if I'm going to complain, I might as well complain in style."

"I'm so sure twin." I nodded and she turned to go to another rack.

"Oh this is so cool, just like prom." I said.

"Whatever, so stupid. I bought the stupid dress and didn't even make there. The problem when you face when you are going with an antsy college freshman."

"Glad I never had that problem." I looked up and saw Janet heading towards us.

"Here comes the plastic surgeon project." Mika replied.

"Divine, how are you sweetie?" she said giving me a little hug.

"I'm good, just trying to pick out a dress for my sister."

"My you two look so much alike." She replied.

"That could be because, I don't know, we are twins." Mika said with a smile and I laughed nervously.

Apparently Janet didn't get it because she just stood there and smiled for our sake, "Well, I look forward to your birthday party next weekend. Have you thought about what you are going to be?"

"Well, I thought…"

"That's nice," she interrupted, "but I was wondering since you know Dave so well. What's his favorite color?"

"Favorite color?" I said biting the inside of my mouth.

"Yes, I want to make sure everything is perfect for tonight."

"But Janet, what about your husband?"

"Oh, he's miles away and you know how everything is. Come now dear, what's his favorite color?"

"Green, he likes to see green on a girl." I smiled.

"Green? That's kind of a hard color for a dress to find, but I've made miracles happened before." She laughed and I laughed with her, "I do wish you could have came, but I know you must have your Ricky next to you."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Just think of me when you're out there."

"Alright sweetie, well I have to run." She said and left.

"Green?" Mika said.

"What?"

"You told her green. You know Dave isn't a big fan of green."

"Oops, must have slipped my mind." I said returning back to look for a dress.

"Yea, I bet."

"We aren't concentrating on me, but on your date."

"Shut up."

After shopping, we went back home for lunch. Since the fundraiser, I went ahead and cancelled classes today. I wanted the attention to go there since it was a generous organization. It was to help children get up to date books for schools in inner cities. I doubt any of those women even been there, but they'll do anything for the press cameras.

I went outside to water my flowers. They are looking so pretty. I was so proud of myself for sticking with it. 

"Figure you would be planting orchids." I heard behind me and turned to see Dave, "They are your favorite." He always looked so good in khaki pants.

"Yea well, I just got the hang of this gardening thing."

"Weird outfit for gardening."

I looked down at my long flared black skirt and white tube top, "Mika and I just got back from shopping."

"Don't need to apologize for it. You look good as always." I sighed, not today.

"Is there something you need Dave?"

"Yea, actually you seem to know the women around here. What type of flowers should I bring Janet?"

"Flowers?"

"Yea, call it stupid, but I should bring her something for inviting me."

"Oh, how sweet." I said rolling my eyes and thinking, "Roses, she likes roses."

"Cliché, alright then roses it is. I wish I could see you there."

"With Ricky not being here, it's no point."

"You could have asked me to be your date."

"You had one and it's no problem. I could spend the night in front of my fireplace reading." He laughed, "What?"

"Remember that time when we went to Colorado with some friends on a ski trip and Michael was making fun of you for reading that poetry book, then he accidentally hit your and it flew into the fireplace." I thought for a minute.

"Oh yea, that wasn't very nice."

"Yea, and what was even not nicer was you throwing all his condoms in the fireplace while he was there with Belinda, the girl he had been chasing for like 2 years." I laughed with him recalling the look on his face to see his chances go up in flames.

"Right and ya'll were so mean and didn't let him borrow one, so he spent that whole weekend not getting laid."

"Well if memory serves me correctly, I was using all mine." He walked a little closer to me and I smiled.

"You did, we were good back then. But don't forget roses." 

"Roses, right. I guess I'll see you later."

"Have fun tonight." I said as he walked off.

Yea, roses; although, I couldn't quite remember if those were her favorite or if she was allergic to them. Oh well. 

Later that night, I helped Mika get dressed and heard the doorbell. I went downstairs and saw Mom standing there in her expensive black halter dress. Yea, she always had to try and outdo the younger crowd. 

"Hi mom." I smiled 

"Hi dear, just wanted to show it off a little before I go. Oh I do wish you could have gone. Jacob would have been more than happy to escort you too." Mom said referring to her husband.

"Thanks but I would rather go with Ricky."

"Oh well, at least you donated."

"Yea, Mika is upstairs getting ready. She's going with the guy that co-owns that gym I work with and Dave is going too with Janet." I said heading to the fireplace.

"Why in heavens name would she want to deal with an animal like him? Did you tell her she is insane?"

"I couldn't tell her anything, she had her mind set already."

"Well, I can't believe I'm going to actually see Mika looking like a lady." I snickered a little to myself.

I saw Mika coming downstairs in her gold dress with long sleeves and her back was out. Her hair was up in a bun with a piece hanging on one side. She looked so elegant and pretty. Maybe no one would notice the tattoos on her back.

"Oh, look at my little girl." Mom said with a smile.

"I feel like such a tool." She frowned, going to check herself in a close mirror.

"You look beautiful. John is going to like it a lot."

"Really?" she smiled looking at me and then shook her head, "I mean, I don't care."

"Oh, my sweetie has a crush and on a man no doubt." Mom said, hugging her a little.

"Oh knock it off. That stopped being cute when I was 9. I better go on and meet him."

"He's not coming to get you?" mom said.

"No, this isn't a real date. We are just friends hanging out and making fun of other people. Don't have too much fun here." She said coming to hug me.

"You be good." I hugged mom, "Bye mom."

"Bye sweetheart and don't you worry about anything. He will show just how much of an animal he can be to Janet." She nodded and left.

I watched from the doorway as they both pulled off. I thumbed my fairy necklace and out of the corner of my eye saw Dave looking oh so good in a suit. I bit my bottom lip looking at him striding over to his truck, roses in hand. He will show just how much of an animal he can be, yea, that's what I was afraid of. 


	10. Can't Deny it

Can't Deny It

It was about ten that night and no word from Mika yet. I was enjoying myself though. I fixed me something to eat, and made me a fire in the fireplace. I watched a little television trying to drown my mind of thoughts of what was happening at that party and was Dave going to come back to his house with Janet. I can't lie, I was a little jealous. I didn't want anyone around here to have Dave, especially if they were just using him. Then that other side of me thought about how Janet was reacting to the flowers or Dave's face when he saw her green dress. I wish I could have seen it.

I was reading my book in front of the fire when I heard my doorbell. Don't tell me Mika forgot her key. I got up and went to the door. I looked in the peephole and saw Dave. Oh crap, what's he doing here?

"Who is it?" I responded.

"Kitten, I know you can see me through the peephole now open this damn door." He said agitated. I guess she's allergic to roses.

I opened the door and smiled, "Hi, how was your evening?" he stalked past me in the house and I could feel anger radiating from his body. I quickly closed the door and saw him pacing in front of the fireplace.

"How was my evening you ask? Well, when I picked up Janet, I wasn't expecting to go with a fucking leprechaun. Then I showed her the flowers and she damn near screamed and told me not to touch her with them. Surprisingly, she's allergic to roses."

"Who knew?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, that's not the best part, she tripped on her green dress and fell against me, but I still had the flower in my hand. She started sneezing, but she said that she would be okay. We get to the place and started talking to people when I noticed her nose was growing like Pinocchio." I tried my best not to laugh, "Turns out her that she is also allergic to the touch of roses too. I had to hurry and bring the girl to the hospital so they could give her shots, which knocked her out cold. Then brought her back to her house."

"Wow, that sounds awful." I said heading to the kitchen.

"Yea, but funny thing," he said taking off his suit jacket and laying it on my couch, "She told me that someone told her that green was my favorite color, then I thought damn, someone told me she liked roses. You have any idea where she got that thought?"

"Janet likes to think on her own terms."

"What the hell was you thinking, Di? Were you trying to sabotage me?"

"I could care less to tell you the truth. I just forgot if roses were her favorite or if she was allergic to them." I said grabbing a plate for some food.

"Cut the bullshit! You know you did that because you were jealous and you know if I wanted to I could have fucked her tonight!" All right that's it. I flung the plate and it hit the wall near his head. I walked over in front of him

"To hell with you Dave! I have no reason fucking reason to be jealous of something I already had! If you wanted to fuck the leprechaun of Pinocchio, go right on ahead. I don't know how much fun it's going to be though."

"You always had to do this. Not be up front and honest about what you are feeling right!"

"Me? What about you always throwing it in my face what you were going to do with that little bimbo! I have been honest with you since you unfortunately came back into my life!"

"Oh such an unfortunate event! And you want to talk about throwing something in someone's face; what about you reminding me every three seconds that you're married? You think I keep forgetting!"

"Oh so who's jealous now! It's not something that I'm throwing in your face its reality! God, you always had to throw a fit when something doesn't go your way!"

"You always had to deny what's going on it front of you, even now!"

"Okay, since you know it all Dave, what am I denying?" I said crossing my arms in front of me.

"That you are still in love with me just as much as I am with you!" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. 

I stammered a little, "Fuck you and get the fuck out of my house! I don't need this shit tonight!" I said turning to head upstairs

"Oh yea, run away. What are you going to do? Tell your mom on me! Tell your no spine having husband that the big bad ex is messing with you! Then go back to your love less marriage!"

I let out that a sharp breathe, seething. I balled my fist to my side feeling a power surge I never felt before and launched over to Dave. He caught me in the air as I hit him over and over on his head and back.

"Fuck you!" I repeated hitting him over and over again.

He fought me tooth and nail, trying to maneuver my hands to my side. When I was finally under control, he looked at me. We were both out of breath and I felt my chest heaving against his. Suddenly he had kissed me. The adrenaline and passion that he always got out of me, I couldn't fight it anymore. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back. I knew this was wrong, but at this moment, I didn't care. I needed my Dave again. I needed for him to make me feel like I belonged to him.

I pulled at his shirt taking it out of his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. I finally could feel his bare chest when I pushed the shirt off of him. He pulled me down till we were lying on the carpet with him on top of me. He moved to kiss on my neck as his hands squeezed my breast through my top. I gasped against him, digging my nails into his shoulders. He lifted off of me and pulled the top completely off of me leaving me bare chest in front of him. He licked his lips and I shivered as his warm mouth enveloped one of my nipples. I ran my fingers through his hair arching my back against the feeling. He's still so good with his mouth, I thought.

"Oh Dave." I moaned. 

It's been so long since I've been touched like this. I could feel myself cumming soon. He gave me his lips again, kissing me so urgently. I loved when he did that; he made me feel like he couldn't get enough of me. His long thick fingers then greeted the familiar moisture between my legs. At first contact, I came, screaming against his lips. He kissed my cheek and made his way to suck on my earlobe. He wouldn't let me come down from the high, his fingers moved inside of me, withdrawing out slowly and pushing back in. I felt like I was going mad with pleasure and ecstasy. 

"Oh kitten, your pussy is ready for me, isn't it?" he whispered into my ear and I just moaned in response.

Every nerve in my body was on high alert from what he was doing. His thumb circle my clit as his fingers still maneuvered inside of me.

"Oh Dave, baby, I need you." I whispered.

"I know kitten, I need you too." I felt the void as soon as he took his fingers out.

He licked on his fingers as if it was a lollipop, looking into my eyes. I lifted up, sucking his fingers. I could taste a little of myself on them even though he had licked them cleaned. I could see those lust filled eyes staring back at me. He laid me back down and pulled his pants off. Oh yea, now I remember the other reason I loved him so, I thought staring at his cock. 

I wanted to take the monster into my mouth like I use to but Dave stopped me. Instead he turned me around so my back was to him and unzipped my skirt. He lifted it up above my head, tossing the garment. He pushed me forward so that I was on my hands, one of his favorite positions. I closed my eyes waiting on him. He held on to my hips as he slowly pushed his cock inside of me. I gripped the carpet as he stretched me. I threw my head back, wanting him to be a little slow. I wasn't use to his size now and it took awhile for me to adjust. I guess he felt how my body stiffened and he did move slowly. He could always read my body and I could read his. 

Once I did adjust, he thrust inside of me a little quicker. I couldn't stop moaning and screaming if I wanted to. Right now, I didn't give a damn if all of Grecian heard me, this felt too good to be silent about it. I started to thrust back against him, trying to take a little more of him in me. I heard an animalistic growl and knew that I had unleashed the beast. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back thrusting harder and faster inside of me. I couldn't do anything in this position but let him take control of me, to let him claim me. 

The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end and I felt myself reaching that point again and it was going to be big. I know he felt it to, so his other hand went to my clit rubbing it.

"Damn Dave, you fuck me so good. I love your cock inside of me."

"I love your dirty mouth, kitten. Cum for me, kitten. Cum for me again." I bucked against him and I couldn't hold it anymore.

I reached behind me to his meaty thighs, digging my nails into them. When I felt him bite on my shoulder, I came hard. I could feel that I was gushing out and he rode me while I was cumming on him. I wanted to fall against him but he hadn't cum yet. 

I leaned forward, pushing back against him. Both of his hands grabbed my hips, as he thrust became quick and hard. I could feel him expanding inside of me. Oh he was close, I could feel it. I heard him growling and I couldn't believe it but I think I was going to cum again. 

"Oh kitten. My kitten." He growled and I felt him erupt inside of me. That's when I came for the 3rd time that night. I was so weak that my arms couldn't support me anymore, Dave pulled me back against him and I laid my head on my shoulder. I felt so exhausted and satiated. All that you could hear in the room were our heavy breathing and the crackling in the fireplace. 

The next morning, I woke up on top of Dave. After we caught our breath, we took a quick nap in front of the fireplace. Later that night, I felt him kissing the back of neck, one of my secret spots. He carried me upstairs to my bedroom for round two. There's no turning back now, I cheated. I was so exhausted right now. I didn't want to move, but I had to. I need to get his clothes from the living room before Mika came home. I maneuvered off of him and put my robe on. 

"Where you going?" I heard Dave sleepily from the bed.

"I need to get the clothes from downstairs. I'll be back." 

"Hurry back, kitten." I smiled at the nickname and kissed him lightly.

I went downstairs and saw what a mess we made down here. The broken dish was on the ground and our clothes were on the couch. I picked up what I could and carried them up to the room. Now for that plate, it was behind the sofa. I knelt behind it to grab as many pieces as I could. 

Suddenly I heard the door open, I peeked over and saw Mika trying to lightly close the door. She stayed out all night, with John. She took off her shoes and tried quietly to walk towards the stairs.

"Freeze." I said jumping from the behind the sofa.

She turned back and looked at me, "Heart attack." I laughed.

"Where have you been all night?" I said moving to the kitchen to throw the plate away.

"I was hanging out." She said sitting at the table, "Oh hell, I was with John."

"I knew it! You like him." I teased.

"No, no, not that. I mean, after the fundraiser we drove around till we found a lake and just sat there for a while. I think I'm losing it."

"What you mean?"

"Every time I make out with a guy, it leads to fucking. I made out with John for a good long time and nothing. I know he got it up because I felt it and let me tell you, oh my. But nothing happened. In fact we went to sleep on the blanket in front of the lake."

"Oh, how romantic." I gushed.

"That's not me. I'm not romantic; this is weird. I have to leave him, clearly he's gay."

"He makes out with you and gets a happy but he's gay. Doesn't make sense, twin." I smiled.

"Yea well, this is…" she stopped and looked at me, "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Did you sleep hard or really well? Your hair is all ruffled and tangled. You are all smiling and you look all relaxed and who's jacket is that on the OH MY GOD YOU HAD SEX!" she shouted wide eye.

"Will you keep it down." I whispered, looking at the stairs.

"If it's anyone other than Dave up there, I swear I'm going to kick your ass."

"It's Dave." I whispered and she smiled.

"You have to be kidding me. You are pumping me for information and you had the main event over here. Oh, no wonder I was extremely horny last night, you were getting some."

"I'm pretty sure the twin thing doesn't work like that. That's a little extreme."

"Oh, so you had an early birthday present, huh? Did anyone see him come in?"

"I don't think so, it was pretty late." I said starting the coffeemaker.

"Well, that's good at least those gossiping hens won't say anything. So, where is Dr. Feel Good?"

"You always have a way with words, don't ya?" we turned at hearing Dave's voice.

He came downstairs fixing his shirt and looking at me, "I do my best Davie." She smiled, "I'm sure you are had a good night."

I looked at Mika as if I was going to kill her, "I did and how was everything with John?" he asked kissing the top of my head.

"I think he's broken. Did you like, do some big brother threatening or something?"

"No, its just John doesn't rush into things too much. Now my other friend Randy, that's the one you need to look out for."

"Huh, figures I picked the wrong one." She said heading upstairs.

I grabbed the coffee mug and turned to see Dave behind me, "You look gorgeous." He said leaning down to kiss me.

"Dave." I pulled away slightly with a smile; "I apparently look like a mess with my hair down."

"Not to me. As much as I like to stay baby, I have to go and open up the gym."

"Okay, just be careful going outside. I don't want anyone starting anything. I know some of them are probably outside by now."

"It's all clear!" Mika shouted from the top of the stairs and I laughed.

"Gotta love that sister of yours." He said and kissed me again, "I'll see you later."

"Okay." He grabbed his jacket and left me standing there in a haze.

"He left. You can stop standing around looking goofy!" Mika shouted.

"You can kiss my ass!" I shouted back, getting ready to start breakfast.


End file.
